Shizuo's day off
by Michyio
Summary: Shinra accidentally turns Izaya into an 8 year old and leaves Shizuo in charge of him for the rest of the day.


Shizuo knew this day was gonna be bad since morning when he fell out of bed, then couldn't find his glasses. Now he knew for sure it was gonna be bad when, while he was working, Shinra showed up with a brat that resembled the flea rather well.

"Hehe, you see Shizuo, I discovered a -" Shizuo wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at the eight years or something brunet boy in Shinra's arms. The boy was looking at him through his crimson red eyes, smirking smungly -just like the flea- and playing with a knife -that resembled the flea's. "- All in all, I accidentally made Izaya a kid and I want you to take care of him since Celty and I -" So it was the flea after all.

"No way I'm taking care of the mini flea!" Shizuo snapped.

"Come on Shizuo. It's not for long. The effects should dissapear at the end of the day." Shinra tried reasoning.

Shizuo was about to do more than tell Shinra he wasn't babysitting the flea when Tom-san came in.

"Come on Shizuo. You can't let an eight year old wander around Ikebukuro by himself. Look, I'll even give you the day off so you can take care of the boy." Tom-san said smiling, giving Shizuo the flea.

Shinra thanked Tom-san and vanished, leaving Shizuo on his own. How was he supposed to know how to take care of brats? He glared at the mini flea, who was seemingly enjoying the situation.

"Where do you want to go flea?" Shizuo grumbled after walking Tom-san to his office and promising he wouldn't hurt the flea. Today.

"Dunno Shizzy-chan. I'm hungry." Shizuo's vein popped.

"Don't make me drop you flea. We'll go in the parc. I'm gonna buy you a hot dog or something on the way there. And get off. You're heavy." Shizuo said, putting the eight years old down and taking his hand while thinking of various ways to kill Shinra.

"Don't move mini flea. I'm going to get you something to eat." Shizuo instructed, setting Izaya on a bench.

"You're no fun Shizzy-chan" Shizuo ignored the comment and went to buy food for the flea.

Izaya was bored. Shizzy was taking too long. He spotted some Yellow Scarves members a few feet away and decided to have some fun. He had Shizzy to save his butt after all. He took out his pocket knife.

"Hey stone heads, I'm bored. Entertain me."

"What do you want you snotty brat?" one of the gorrilas asked, obviously annoyed. Izaya glared.

"Well, that's not nice." he said, using the knife to cut a small wound on the man's arm. Furious, the man tried to punch Izaya, but the brunet made a quick dash out of there, the gorillas after him.

'How long is Shizzy-chan gonna take? I'm starting to get bored.' Just then, Izaya realized he ran into a dead end.

"Not so smart now brat?" one of the men lifted Izaya by his shirt. He lifted his fist to punch the brunet, but it never came. The man turned to see none other than Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Listen trash, no one other than me has the right to punch the flea." Shizuo growled, twisting the man's arm, causing him to drop Izaya, then proceeding in beating up the gang.

"Thanks Shizu-chan" Izaya said, dusting himself off and walking up to Shizuo... only to get smacked on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" the smaller boy complained.

"Getting your ass in trouble. Now shut up and eat." Shizuo said, giving Izaya a hamburger and grabbing his hand.

"Aw, junk food? Come on Shizzy-chan, what kind of nanny are you?"

"Shut up or I'm leaving you here."  
Izaya pouted but ate the food anyway.

"There we are mini flea. Go play or do something and don't bother me." Shizuo instructed, shooing Izaya away, and went to sit on a bench to smoke.

'Stupid Shizu-chan, I may be trapped in an eight year old body, but I'm not a kid.' Izaya thought to himself while looking for something to do. Then it hit him. Right next to him there was a teenage girl, dressed all in pink and talking loudly at the phone. Her high pitched voice was annoying the hell out of Izaya. 'Might as well return to my old hobby of stomping on girls' cellphones. I think I'll actually do the world a favor.' Izaya thought, cringing as the girl let out a squeal and started talking about her oh-so-hot boyfriend. Izaya rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bench next to the girl.

Shizuo finished his second cigarette and fidgeted on the bench.

'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the flea by himself. What if he gets into trouble again? What if he gets killed? What if he falls into the lake? ...And why the hell am I concerned? Argh! He's annoying even when he's not here. Better go look for him.' Shizuo got up to look for the mini flea while destroying various things on his way.

"What is that flea doing?" Shizuo found Izaya on a bench next to a girl, apparently annoying her. 'At least he didn't kill himself.' Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief. That was, until he saw Izaya toss the girl's phone on the ground and jumping on it. Shizuo felt a strong urge to facepalm.

"FLEAAAAAAA!" Izaya spotted Shizuo and ran to him, leaving the poor girl whinning over her phone.

"Hey Shizzy-chan! Is it time to go home yet?" Izaya asked, faking innocence.

"You flea! That's what you think is playing?" shizuo scolded, while taking the boy's hand.

"Yeah. I was thinking of jumping into the lake to see if you come after me but this seemed more fun." Izaya said grinning.

Shizuo sighed. "I give up. Let's go home."

"Wow, Shizzy-chan! You actually live in a house. I thought you lived in a cave!" Izaya beamed once they entered Shizuo's appartament. They managed to get home without much ruckus provoked by the little flea. Well, except the incident when Izaya started randomly screaming 'Shizu-chan kisses guys' when they stopped at the red light.

"Shizu-chan, I'm bored. Do something." Izaya was currently rocking back and forth on the couch.

"How about I lock you in a closet and throw away the key? That'd be interesting." Shizuo was already becoming annoyed.

"Only if you come in with me" Izaya grinned and dodged a flying flower pot that was aimed at him.  
'Damn flea, still has reflexes.'

"Hey Shizzy-chan! How about you read me a book? Look, this one sounds good!" Izaya, who decided to rumage through Shizuo's books, held up 'Death on the Nile'.

"Will it get you to shut up?"

"Yep." Izaya handed Shizuo the book and positioned himself in Shizuo's lap as the blond started to read.

In less than ten minutes, Izaya was already asleep. Shizuo closed the book and looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. He had to admit, the flea looked kind of cute. He sighed. Maybe his day hasn't been so bad after all.  
Shizuo gently stroked Izaya's hair as he closed his eyes. He was thinking of falling asleep, when he felt the weight in his lap grow. He opened his eyes to see he was stroking 23 years ol Izaya's hair. Shizuo immediatly redrew his hand.

"Hi Shizzy-chan." Izaya said grinning, then jumped out of Shizuo's lap and made a dash for the door as Shizuo grabbed a lamp and ran after him.

"Izayaaaaa!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ.

I was thinking of turning this into a lemon. Please review and tell me if I should do a second chapter.  
Btw, 'Death on the Nile' is a detective book written by Agatha Christie. I loved that book x3 (I know Shizuo probabily doesn't read these kinds of books but deal with it) 


End file.
